


Ethereal

by reefsntsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi keiji is very pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefsntsumu/pseuds/reefsntsumu
Summary: ethereal- "heavenly or extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world"~~~quiet mornings with keiji...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! i posted this a while back on my tumblr and i decided to share on my ao3, i hope y'all enjoy :)

There were only so many ways that you could describe Akaashi Keiji.

Calm. Analytical. Down-to-earth.

But at this instant, as you and Keiji lie in bed, the faint calls of birds ringing through the neighborhood and the rays of the sun seeping through the curtains, illuminating Keiji’s skin, you could only think of one word that barely did justice to how Keiji looked in your eyes.

Ethereal.

Absolutely, mind-blowingly, ethereal.

How you were blessed with waking up next to someone so perfect was beyond you. But it was mornings like this, ones where you wake up before he does so that you can hold onto him for just a while longer and bask in his warmth while observing the details of his beautiful, glowing face. 

His lips were slightly open and you could feel his breath on your forehead. You brought your thumb up, barely hovering over his lips before you moved up to his cheek and gently caressed it. He leaned into your touch and you smiled lovingly. Keiji shifted a little before he begrudgingly opened his eyes to the harsh light of the sun. You giggled quietly as he groaned and tucked his head into your shoulder.

“Turn the sun off please, it’s too early,” he mumbled into your skin as he tightened his grip around your waist.

“Keiji, I’ve got to pee,” you whispered, running your hands through his soft hair. He hummed in response, still not loosening his grip. 

“I’ll be back once I’m done,” you bargained, trying to let him let go of you, because, gosh, you _really_ had to pee. He groaned again, finally letting you go as he rolled over to his other side. 

You sat up, legs hung over the edge of the bed, as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked around your room. Yours and Akaashi’s clothes had been thrown across the room, a few pillows discarded onto the floor, and a pile of blankets lumped on top of your boyfriend. You wondered how he wasn’t suffocating under that heap of fleece.

You headed towards the bathroom, not before you tripped over the leg of your desk chair, causing you to yelp. Akaashi lifted his head tiringly towards you and stifled a laugh.

“You okay?” Akaashi murmured.

“Just tripped over the chair, ‘m fine,” You continued walking towards the bathroom.

“You should be more careful, you’re so clumsy,”

“That’s why I have you, to always take care of me,” you sang from your bathroom.

You changed into a shirt and pajama pants and continued with your morning routine, brushing your teeth, washing your face, making your hair and whatnot. And although you told Keiji you’d come back to bed, you had no intention of wasting a fine morning like today, which would have happened had you returned back to bed and been trapped in the warm arms of one Akaashi Keiji.

You walked out of the bedroom and laughed when you heard Keiji yell “Liar!” followed by a series of shuffling and groaning about how “it’s too early to get up,” and “can’t believe they lied to me,” 

The clock read 8:25 a.m. and you decided that it would be a good time to start brewing some tea and preparing breakfast for you and Keiji. You hummed a song while you were making eggs, and you could hear the steps of Keiji approaching behind you. Moments later his arms were wrapped around your waist, his face nuzzled into your neck, with your back pressed to his chest. You sighed contentedly and finished preparing the rest of your meals. You both ate breakfast in comfortable silence, simply appreciating each other’s presence.

It was the weekend, meaning both you and Akaashi were off from work today and could spend the next two days doing whatever you both pleased. 

You both sat in the living room, with you lying across the couch and Keiji on the floor, his back against the couch, watching whatever was playing on the T.V.. You mindlessly ran one hand through his hair, while you used the other to scroll through your phone.

“Keiji,” you called to get his attention. When you heard him hum in response, you continued talking.

“I thought of a word this morning when I woke up,”

He turned his head slightly, eyebrow raised curiously. “Oh?”

“Mhm. Ethereal. It means ‘Heavenly or extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world,’ It reminded me of you,” you read off your phone, with a slightly flirtatious tone.

You smirked as you watched the back of Keiji’s neck and his cheeks redden. But his composure didn’t falter. He turned towards you and smoothly flirted back.

“I’d rather use that word to describe you,”

Now it was your turn to become flustered as you felt your cheeks become very warm. You were left speechless and a little annoyed.

“Kaashiii,” you whined. “You never get flustered and it’s quite frustrating,” you flick his head forehead and he teasingly glares at you. “One day, I will out-flirt you and you will be left speechless,”

“Y/N I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. I think you are perfect,” he pecks you on your nose. 

“And exquisite,” another peck on the corner of your eye.

“And amazing,” a peck on the opposite eye.

“And ethereal,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over yours. He was so close you could smell the mint toothpaste that lingered in his breath. 

_Oh god, this was too much._

Years of knowing each other, almost a year of being together, and yet Akaashi fucking Keiji still managed to leave you a stuttering and blushing mess.

You leaned in, wanting nothing more than to kiss his lips. But before you could, Akaashi abruptly turned back around, his attention on the movie, which left you almost falling off the couch. You could see the small smirk that was dancing on his lips. Now, you wanted nothing more than to slap his smirk off his annoyingly pretty face. 

“Asshole,” you murmured, pushing yourself off the couch and heading to the kitchen. 

_What a fucking tease._

You heard Akaashi stand up and follow you, but you continued towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. When you turned around Keiji was there leaning against the counter eyeing you carefully. You drank your water, not daring to be the first to break eye contact. You brushed past Keiji, heading back towards the living room and not even a second later, a soft hand grasped at your wrist and you hesitantly turned around.

“Y/N,” he said as he pulled you in closer, his hands now on your waist. “I’m sorry for not kissing you. You know I always want to kiss you,” he sighed with a knowing smile on his face. 

You rolled your eyes but bit back a smile because no matter what Keiji did, he’d somehow always manage to bring a smile to your face.

“It’s okay,” you whispered and brought him in for a kiss. 

Every hug he gave felt delicate. Every kiss he placed on your skin felt heavenly. Everything that Keiji did, was unearthly.

So when you two stood there, in the middle of your kitchen, arms holding each other tight, passionate and wet kisses bruising your skin, hot breaths on his neck that gave him chills, the whispered “I love you”s and a fire that only burned for each other, there was only word that could explain every feeling you felt for him and every feeling he felt for you. There was only one word that came close to describing the feeling of Keiji’s electrifying touches. Only word that describes your love for Keiji and his love for you.

Ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @poorly-written-fics or on twitter at @poorwritfix


End file.
